The present invention relates to a switch terminal.
Various type of equipments use electrical switches. The switches on these equipments are usually oriented in such directions as to facilitate the manipulation by the users. It is desirable that such orientation of the switch also provides the best direction or position of the switch terminal from the view point of easy connection to electric wires. Unfortunately, however, the orientation of the switch optimum for the manipulation is not always compatible with that optimum for the connection of terminal to the electric wires. In other words, it is often experienced that, when a switch is oriented for easy manipulation, the terminal of the switch are positioned unsuitably for the connection of terminal to the electric wires.
This inconveniently requires preparation of switches having the same function but constructed differently, in order to meet both the demand for easy manipulation and the demand for easy wiring connection, constituting a bottle-neck to the standarization and unification of the switch.